Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 November 2013
01:05 witam 01:05 hej 01:05 sorky 01:05 ale się już wytłumaczyliśmy :D 01:05 Spoko :) 01:06 zw telefon 01:06 jj 01:07 nom więc jak tam ogólnie? 01:07 aha znasz Katrtlen którego ja nazywam kartofel? :D 01:08 Znam 01:08 dziwny spamer 01:13 dobra a co na wiki waszej? 01:14 hmm? 01:14 lol, wcześniej bot podpisywał powitanie założyciela jako Sovq, a teraz podpisuje Nanaki O.o 01:15 :D 01:15 dobra ja muszę kończyć NQ 01:21 I come back on 3 minutes :D 01:23 :D 01:23 :C 03:29 hej 03:30 hej 03:30 nigdy więcej carrefourów 03:31 gdy o mało co nie upuściłam siatki usłyszałam komentarz "łap łap złotko" 03:31 ugh 03:32 siatki? 03:33 siatki z rybą 03:33 bo dziadek dziś kupował karpia xD 03:33 XD 03:36 XD 03:37 Cześć 03:38 Cześć 03:39 Co tam? 03:40 hejo 03:40 siema all 03:40 Hej 03:40 Hej 03:41 Kto nie może się już doczekać Mikołajek? 03:41 ja 03:41 w szkole będzie czerwono :3 03:42 Widziałam jak skomentowałeś mój komentarz pod pastą Jeff The Killer 03:42 No 03:42 W mikołajki będę miała operację, taa 03:42 Ja? 03:42 nie mogę się ich doczekać aż XD 03:42 Nie pan cube 03:43 głupie pikanie >.< 03:43 pika pika pikachu 03:43 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 03:43 not pikachu 03:43 trolololololo XD 03:43 czemu ja gadam po angielsku? muszę więcej gadać z polakami >.< 03:43 HAH 03:44 e tam 03:44 po angielsku fajnie 03:44 ja tam wole po polsku 03:44 gorzej jak gadasz w jakimś języku którego nikt inny z obecnych nie rozumie lol 03:44 lol 03:45 lol 03:45 czytaliśmy z kolęgą Dr.Philipsa.Kolega się wystraszył XD 03:46 Mnie to rozśmieszyło to zdjęcie, jak wcina serdelki 03:46 mnie prawie wszystkie creepypasty śmiesza. 03:46 No Lol ale trche straszne 03:46 ale ja jestem psychiczna, to się tam nie dziwię. 03:46 ja też 03:47 ja bardziej się boję szatana. nie np. krwi 03:47 Pytanie do Pan Cube - skąd wiesz, że mieszkam w Polsce? Może mieszkam w stanach? 03:48 Jakbyś mieszkała w stanach, to byś tu nie była. Byś była na angielskiej wiki. 03:48 Widziałam twój komentarz pod moim i stąd to pytanie 03:48 Ale mogę przecież wspierać polonię 03:48 Hmm Cube ja dodam niedługo zdięcie tej chaty więc za tydz. to wywal XD 03:48 w stanach i stąd tu jestem 03:49 jakiej chaty? 03:50 hmmm? 03:51 tej w mojej pascie XD 03:54 wiecie, że starałem się by historia o Kunegundzie trzymała w napięciu do samego końca? :> 03:55 :> 03:55 You don't say? 03:56 i jak, udało mi się? 03:57 yes, sir! 03:57 :> 03:57 u mnie w klasie będą jajca w piątek, bo jest przedstawienie wybranego mitu greckiego i 4 osobowe drużyny są ;_; 03:58 i ja jestem u siebie "pszyfudcom" 03:58 bo nikt nie chciał ;_; 03:58 i dodatkowo za moim plecami ustalili że będę nimfą ;_; 03:58 painto nimfą 03:58 agh chcę to zobaczyć XD 03:58 też XD 03:59 może wstawią na stronie szkoły ;_; 03:59 XD 04:00 eeej 04:00 podeślij linka do strony co c: 04:00 ? 04:01 No 04:01 Stronę szkoły. 04:01 nope 04:01 :C 04:02 :C 04:02 a najśmieszniejsze jest, że pomimo tego, że mam najwięcej ról do zagrania to musze się nauczyć aż 4 kwestii 04:02 haha 04:02 x 04:02 xd 04:02 powodzenia xD 04:02 i to krótkich 04:03 Dobrze, że nie długich 04:03 na innych czatach oskarżają mnie o bycie 40-letnim pedofilem >: 04:03 Wracam do szablonowego podpisu. wiem, jak zrobić czas w ramce, bez pisania ~~~~ :> 04:03 kto ma skype? 04:03 ja nie 04:04 wolę mieć anonimowy głos 04:04 ok 04:04 mam skype ale prywatny 04:04 tylko dla przyjaciół 04:04 ja mam TYLKO gg 04:04 ale prywatny 04:04 ja też 04:04 ja też dlatego przez skype rozmawiam z programem I.V.O.N.A 04:05 mam skype, gg, line 04:05 wszystko prywatne lol 04:05 chociaż to ostatnie to niezbyt 04:05 bo tam mi pisza obce japońce 04:05 muszę kończyć pa! 04:05 cya 04:05 kto chce się dowiedzieć co będę świrował na tym czymś i co będę mówił? bo to takie "ciekawe" jest... 04:05 mam jeszcze steam i origin 04:06 origin'a i steam'a to ja też mam 04:06 i nawet desurę 04:07 mam też xfire, ale prywatny 04:07 ażeby było jeszcze śmieszniej to pomimo tego, ze mieliśmy zacząć próby już miesiąc temu, to moja grupa zaczęła wczoraj ;_; 04:07 i jutro mamy generalną 04:07 ;_; 04:07 razem 2 próby 04:07 genius 04:07 btw. ja już prawie znam teksty na pamięc 04:08 a konkretnie to: 04:08 1. Dlaczego mnie gonisz? (z przerażeniem) 04:08 2. Stój śmiertelniku! Nie możesz wejść do środka, albowiem ja, Cerber, tu pilnuję i mam za zadanie nie wpuszczać tu nikogo! 04:08 3. Wzruszyłeś mnie! Możesz wejść i kontynuować poszukiwania żony! 04:08 4. Jestem Charon Przewoźnik. Wiem kim jesteś i choć nie powinienem to pomogę ci dostać się na drugi brzeg rzeki. Nawet ja potrafię zrozumieć miłość i smutek po śmierci ukochanej osoby. 04:08 dużo, nie? 04:08 omg to tak dużo jak ty tak możesz *jk* 04:09 aha, sam pisałem scenariusz więc dąłem se najmniej (troll) 04:09 dużo 04:59 hej 04:59 Cześć. 05:00 eitam 05:00 *witam 05:00 jestem na starym kompie a laptopa na którym siedziałem do naprawy oddali 05:01 http://pl.me-creepy-creepypasty2.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat :? 05:02 Wejdę,jeśli obiecasz,że nie będziesz tym spamował non stop. 05:02 dobrze 05:02 dałem to raz :S 05:02 ectasy wbijesz ? 05:02 wróciłem :) 05:02 witam cube 05:03 Cześć. 05:03 Hej 05:03 slendi zmieniłaś nazwę 05:04 Nie zmieniła 05:04 Gdzie? 05:04 bo widzę Pani Smukła 05:04 :D 05:04 O.o 05:04 dobra slendi dogadaliśmy się już z Mr.Cubem :) 05:05 Pewnie ma tłumacz włączony jakiś czy coś i się dziwi 05:05 dobra bądźmy tutaj bo więcej jest tu osób 05:05 noe faszen 05:05 (nie ważne) 05:06 nom więc co u was? 05:07 Ja nie mam tłumacza włączonego,bo wcześniej wiedziałam ci znaczy Slender po Polsku,ale nieważne. 05:07 Nudno jak zawsze...:/ 05:07 wylączyłem 05:07 a u mnie tragedia 05:07 http://translate.google.com/#en/pl/slender haha xd 05:07 (na serio) 05:08 slender znaczy smukły O__O 05:09 wpiszcie "W szczebrzeszynie chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie." do translatora i weźcie "Wysłuchaj" O.o 05:09 05:09 Zorrozo,czemu tragicznie? 05:10 Slendi i Cube mi się ciągle mylą :C 05:10 Pan i Pani 05:10 O.o 05:10 + te awatary 05:10 bo ciotke okradli pobili ,zgwałcili a teraz leży w psychiatryku ale nic jej się gorszego nie stało 05:11 :$ 05:12 To chyba zmienię avatar...Ecstacy nie będzie się już myliła. xd 05:12 szczerze to dalszą ciotkę którą widziałem ostatnio 4 lata temu #D 05:12 ectasy jesteś kobietą czy męszczysnom? 05:13 mogę być czymkolwiek chcesz x'D 05:14 o to może i nawet... 05:14 Właśnie to przemyślałem i to jednak nie jest taki dobry pomysł :'| 05:15 5.PANI SLENDER CIĘ WIDZI 05:15 6.NIE PODSZYWAJ SIĘ POD Beczysława Trashburhera 05:15 2 bardzo ważne punkty regulaminu mojej wiki :D 05:15 Dla jednej osoby jestem nawet szatanem, haha! >D 05:15 5.PANI SLENDER CIĘ WIDZI 6.NIE PODSZYWAJ SIĘ POD Beczysława Trashburhera 2 bardzo ważne punkty regulaminu mojej wiki :D 05:16 tak każdy już je widział 05:16 TY TO CZYTAŁEŚ! 05:16 O)_(O 05:17 painto ma 65 edycji a moda a jest dopiero od 100 edycjii 05:22 Proszę,proszę. Czyżby Zorrozo znów się mnie bał? 05:22 (tak...) 05:22 :_____; 05:22 O co comon? 05:23 No i prawidłowo. 05:23 o to, ze ipek powiedział: 05:23 Czy walka z bossem Freezel Mobile Knuckelsa jest łatwiejsza?.I gra Sonic 3&Knuckles gdy się gra Knucklesem jest łatwiejsza?Proszę odpowiedź administatora 05:23 przeczytałem pastę (inną niż moją o parze slender) i sram 05:23 "Knuckelsa" ;_; 05:23 OMG, naprawdę? Pfff ale wyzwanie 05:24 ale mojej trollpasty o kunegundzie nie przebije nic 05:24 SLENDI ty nie wiesz co ja teraz wyprawiam 05:25 Srasz ze strachu? 05:25 grał ktoś z was w sonic generations? 05:25 i nie chcemy widzieć 05:25 Kto czytał JTK? 05:25 ;) 05:25 wiedzieć* 05:25 tak 05:25 grałem w generations 05:25 Yay,zgadłam. 05:25 fajna tylko inna niż wszystkie 05:26 Jeff The Killer 05:26 mi się zacina jak ****** 05:26 Kunegunda the Killer 05:26 LOL 05:26 KUNEGUNDA IS GUT 05:26 05:26 Wymyśliłeś to 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 WTF? 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 xd 05:26 ola nie zachowuj się jak durna spamerka 05:26 Starałem się by ta historia trzymała w napięciu do samego końca :> 05:26 05:26 05:26 Co ty robisz? 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:26 05:27 Czat mi zepsuliście 05:27 f*ck 05:27 em, nope? 05:27 Ale wpis z 21 września był ciekawy. 05:27 05:27 "Jutro odegram się za te wszystkie lata przeszkadzania na zajęciach przez Jack'a..." - Pomyślałem że to żart... Ona by go zabiła? Ale zaraz, on został zabity 24, a nie 23... 05:27 jem schabowgo 05:27 matma level: hard 05:28 PM: Co ty piszesz? - odpisz 05:28 tekst złożony z liter 05:28 (troll) 05:28 (trolface) 05:28 Użytkownik:Love Ola 05:28 OMG! 05:28 (troll) 05:28 aha 05:29 -_- 05:29 czemu omg? 05:29 Bo mam głupią historię! 05:29 OMG! 05:29 Love Ola to idiotka i spamerka 05:30 noe faszen 05:30 :) 05:31 PM: Sam rysowałeś zdj. prof? - pliss odpisz 05:31 kto to PM 05:31 Użytkownik nie może na czacie: 05:31 (...) 05:31 Obrażać użytkowników. 05:31 Dzięks 05:32 -_- 05:32 Zorrozo: (facepalm) 05:32 Ola: (facepalm) zgadnij... 05:32 już wiem 05:32 ...._.............-"--._ 05:32 .../..\......../....____\ 05:32 ...||.\\...../.../` 05:32 ...||..\\._|...'.``'- 05:32 ...|.\_.\\.`.........6.\ 05:32 ....\_..........6...._...'-.=............---'|} 05:32 .....|.._.............\.).....|........../....../}} 05:32 ......\/.......=.\......;_.'/........=\.---'`\} 05:32 ......|.............`--`__.;---.//`..'----./' 05:32 ........'..____....-'`..........`| 05:32 ........_/..............__.--.__/ 05:32 ......-'................-'....|....||. 05:32 ....-/................/......|.....\\. 05:32 {...|.............../_...../.......\|. 05:32 ..`-\.................`\--;`.. 05:32 .....'-..................|....| 05:32 ........).............../.._/. 05:32 ......./...........__.'...'--, 05:32 co wiesz? 05:32 No wiesz... Raczej rysowałeś 05:32 Ale dzisiaj dużo kicków, leci, ahaha! >D 05:33 to mój 1. kick na CW 05:33 gratulejszyns! 05:33 :) 05:33 maniak przestań 05:34 czemu? czemu ma przestać? 05:34 przestań co? 05:34 Nie, on niczego nie przestanie. To TY masz przestać łamać regulamin czatu I: 05:34 śmiechłem 05:35 05:33 maniak przestań 05:34 czemu? czemu ma przestać? 05:34 przestań co? 05:34 Nie, on niczego nie przestanie. To TY masz przestać łamać regulamin czatu I: 05:35 heheszki 05:35 heheszki 05:35 I tak wiesz, że to było do Zorrozo 05:35 6:35 05:35 Zorrozo135 05:35 walić to porostu się zatkam ale wiedz że po prostu cię nie lubie 05:35 aha 05:36 bardzo ciekawe and pouczające 05:36 *wciąż ma nadzieję, że jej kolega nie wbije na origina bo ma ochotę pobrać mu wszystkie simsy* >3 05:36 Co on od nas chce? :/ 05:36 tak wiem, że jest /me ale nie lubię tego 05:36 nie wiem 05:37 * Pan Cube chce, żeby kumpel wszedł na Stem 05:37 wtf? czemu jest białe? 05:37 * EcstasyDarks a 05:37 * Pan Cube 05:37 ja mam białe :< 05:37 ó3ó 05:38 * Zorrozo135 lolz 05:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suSGN2aF6zw LOL :D 05:39 * Ja też lolz 05:39 http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:14560 ale dużo to mówi 05:40 LOL :D 05:40 lolz 05:40 ola czemu spamisz 05:40 ona nie spami... 05:41 tymi OMG 05:41 prędzej ty spamisz 05:41 LOL 05:41 a ty spamisz LOL, i co? 05:41 *** ** 05:41 a teraz gwiazdkami 05:41 najpierw popatrz na siebie a potem się innych czepiaj 05:41 właśnie 05:41 a ty spamisz literami (troll) 05:41 (facepalm) 05:42 a ty spamisz głupotą (troll) 05:42 (troll) 05:42 (troll) 05:42 Jezu, Żal mi cie, LOL mi cię Zorrozo135. 05:42 let's troll idiots: episode 1 05:43 Zgadzam się 05:44 Będzie więcej odcinków od "Mody na sukces"? xd 05:44 xD 05:44 6:35 05:44 Zorrozo135 05:44 (...) 05:44 ah... 05:44 XD 05:44 6:43 05:44 Painto maniak 05:44 wat 05:44 6:43 05:44 Zorrozo135 05:44 żal 05:44 typowy idiota 05:44 Nw 05:45 Wasza ulubiona cp? 05:46 Jesteś... by me :3 05:46 Kto? 05:46 kropek nie zalinkowałi :( 05:46 Jesteś... 05:46 teraz zalinkowało :3 05:47 A ok 05:47 Kunegunda the Killer by me oraz Ipek by me 05:47 nie mam ulubionej cp 05:47 każda jest tak samo śmieszna xd 05:47 Jeff The Killer 05:47 :) 05:47 Kołysanka Slendermana,Slender man,Jeff The Killer i Sonic.exe. xd 05:48 jest dopiero 18, a ja muszę się położyć o 24 - już chce mi się spać 05:48 Jakim cudem wikipedii w 2 miesiące przybyło parę tysięcy artykułów? O.o 05:48 ratujcie ;_; 05:48 Cube, to jest wikipedia, tego nie goarniesz. 05:48 ogarniesz* 05:48 goat-sama 05:48 Ecstasy, obejrzyj Nyan cata 10h 05:48 ja zamierzam go całego obejrzeć w sobotę 05:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tG1WISJKugA 05:48 mój kuzyn to obejrzał CAŁE! 05:49 >Jakim cudem wikipedii w 2 miesiące przybyło parę tysięcy artykułów? O.o 05:49 Takim samym jak to, ze na Sonic Wiki w ciagu około tygodzina przybyło ich z 15 05:49 tygodnia* 05:50 Pan Cube 05:50 Ecstasy, obejrzyj Nyan cata 10h 05:50 okej 05:51 tylko nie mam zbytnio kiedy 05:51 ugh cały tydzień zajęty 05:52 Wie ktoś może, jak zrobić, że na jednej wikii będę miał jedno konto, a na reszcie wikii drugie? 05:53 dwa konta? 05:53 nie chodzi mi o multikonta 05:54 zw 05:55 OK 05:55 jj 06:20 Plis odpowiedzcie mi <# 06:20 *<3* 06:21 Jaga, a do czego Ci to potrzebne? V: 06:21 nowy ja :) 06:21 Na priv ok? 06:21 Pan Cube 06:21 ok 06:22 Teraz tylko znaleźć avatar 06:23 http://piq.codeus.net/static/media/userpics/piq_42469_400x400.png yeaahh 06:24 teraz zamienić się w Pana Cube'a 06:24 :) 06:31 Idę grać w simsy. 06:31 Baj 06:32 Ej tak se czytam to fajne macie posty :) 06:32 06:38 silence... 06:46 2013 11 27